Uccello scuro
by NeverLearn
Summary: Il y a des questions que personne ne pose. D'où viens-tu? Qui es tu vraiment? Qu'as tu traversé? Comment un gamin de huit ans arrive-t-il à survivre après s'être enfui de chez lui? Ce n'est qu'une histoire. L'histoire d'un voyage. L'histoire d'Hayato.
1. Envol

C'est marrant, lorsque j'écris un chapitre, soit j'ai un roman à mettre au début, soit strictement aucune idée de quoi dire pour vous saluer, chers lecteurs.

Aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt le deuxième cas. Je ne vais donc pas passer trop de temps à présenter ma fic, étant donné qu'à peu près tout ce qui peut être su à son sujet est marqué dans le résumé.

Ah, si; j'ajoute deux trois trucs. Celles et ceux qui me connaissent n'ont aucune illusion sur mon style d'écriture; mais pour les autres, je précise: Un gosse dans la rue, ça ne survit pas sans avoir à sacrifier beaucoup de choses. Alors, cette histoire sera dure, violente. Voilà! Amusez vous bien!

Disclaimer; KHR ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

_**Uccello scuro**  
_

_Il y a des questions que personne ne pose._

_D'où viens-tu?_

_Qui es tu vraiment?_

_Qu'as tu traversé?_

_Comment un gamin de huit ans arrive-t-il à survivre après s'être enfui de chez lui?_

* * *

**Envol  
**

Il courait. De toute son âme. Il courait et abandonnait derrière lui sa maison, sa famille, tout ce qu'il avait cru être sa vie... Non. Presque tout. Il lui restait le souvenir d'un visage doux, encadré de longs cheveux aussi argentés que les siens. Une voix. Un sourire et de tendres berceuses jouées au piano. Il lui restait le souvenir de sa mère et jamais rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever.

Il courait. Et les perles de ses larmes dévalaient ses joues, se perdaient sur son cou et dans ses cheveux. Emportant avec elles ses certitudes et les dernières attaches qu'il avait pour ces gens qui s'étaient prétendu sa famille.

-Hayato? Hayato!

Bianchi. Qu'espérait-elle à l'appeler ainsi? Il ne reviendrait pas. Il ne reviendrait jamais.

Jamais!

Si il s'était retourné, Hayato aurait pu voir le visage confus et triste de sa grande sœur. Peut être aurait il remarqué ses yeux, humides de larmes qu'elle était trop fière pour laisser couler.

Il aurait aussi pu voir la femme de son père l'observer de son balcon, ses lèvres étirées en un fin sourire.

* * *

Hayato sortit du domaine de sa famille en escaladant les hauts murs de pierre qui le protégeaient du monde extérieur. Il lui était rarement arrivé de sortir, sauf pour quelques soirées où son père l'avait emmené. Et les récitals qu'il avait donné. Pas de très bons souvenirs, en somme... Mais une curiosité sans bornes.

Il se retrouvait donc au bord d'une route, au milieu d'une plaine dont il ne connaissait rien, et avec pour seules connaissance de la réalité ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres qu'il avait dévoré.

Il avait cessé de pleurer et décida de suivre la route, au bout de laquelle s'étendait la forme vague d'une ville. Par définition, une route menait toujours quelque part. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait une fois arrivé à ce quelque part, mais il supposait qu'il se débrouillerait.

S'il avait appris une chose de ses romans d'aventure, c'est qu'avec du courage, de la volonté et de l'intelligence, on pouvait arriver à tout.  
Autant dire qu'il n'avait rien appris.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure de marche, il n'avait pas l'impression de se rapprocher de la ville, qui lui semblait de plus en plus immense -et de plus en plus loin. Il ne connaissait pas son nom; si il avait appris sur le bout des doigts la géographie de l'Italie, du monde entier d'ailleurs, climats, reliefs, ressources, population, géologie, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il habitait. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier l'ironie de la chose.

Encore une heure plus tard, cette satanée ville refusait de se rapprocher; ses luxueuses chaussures de cuir, qui n'étaient en aucun cas prévues pour la marche, lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir les pieds à vif à force d'ampoules. Et il ne voulait surtout pas se déchausser sur le bitume brûlant pour le vérifier.

Le soleil de juin disparaissait peu à peu derrière l'horizon, et la chaleur, excessive pour la saison, baissait légèrement. Hayato jura. Il avait faim, mal aux pieds et il était fatigué, et maintenant la nuit tombait. Il commençait sérieusement à envisager de dormir sur le bord de la route lorsqu'une moto noire s'arrêta à son niveau. Un demi-sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui la conduisait.

-Hayato? Fit Shamal, surpris, en enlevant son casque. Qu'est ce que tu fous là? Ton père est au courant que tu vadrouille hors du manoir comme ça?

Hayato haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas si sa belle-mère avait jugé utile de le prévenir, et Bianchi ne l'avait certainement pas fait. Il fallait reconnaître ça à sa sœur; elle couvrait systématiquement toutes ses bêtises, peut-être par indifférence, peut-être par scrupules. Quant aux domestiques... Ils avaient pour principe de ne jamais rien faire qui puisse attirer la colère d'un des résidents qu'ils servaient. Rien vu, rien entendu, rien dit... Rien fait.

Shamal soupira. Si Dario ne lui avait pas parlé de la fugue de son fils, c'était probablement parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Et puis, s'il l'avait fait rechercher -et il l'aurait fait- Hayato serait actuellement enfermé dans sa chambre, puni de dessert pour les trois prochaines semaines.  
Dario n'avait jamais su gérer son fils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-il, même si il s'en doutait déjà.

Hayato lui jeta un regard sombre, brillant de larmes de colère et de fatigue qu'il peinait à retenir.

-Tu le savais, toi aussi, hein? Dit il d'une voix vibrante de rage -et d'une pointe de chagrin.

Shamal le fixa dans les yeux.

-Oui.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

-Bon, dit Shamal en mettant son casque sur la tête du gamin, monte derrière.

-Pas question, protesta-t-il. Je ne retournerai pas à la maison. Jamais!

Il se mordit les lèvres. Ce n'était plus sa maison. Pourquoi persistait-il à l'appeler ainsi?

-Je propose pas de te ramener chez toi, triple buse. Je vais pas me taper l'aller-retour juste pour les beaux yeux de ton père. Mais t'as réfléchi à l'endroit où t'aillais passer la nuit?

Oui, il y avait réfléchi. Mais le moins qu'il pouvait en dire, c'est que ça n'avait pas été très concluant. Il secoua négativement la tête. Shamal soupira encore -son taux de soupir par heure n'était jamais aussi grand qu'avec ce gamin.

-Allons bon. Et dire qu'avec tout ça on raconte que t'as un cerveau de surdoué. Monte, je te ramène chez moi. Tu vas manger et dormir et après on avisera, Ok?

La perspective d'un lit était pour le moins alléchante. Hayato hocha la tête sous le casque de moto, le faisant glisser d'avant en arrière. Shamal l'aida à se hisser sur la fine Ducati noire, lui conseilla de bien se cramponner à lui, et mit les gaz vers la ville.

* * *

Shamal jeta un regard attendri en direction du môme assoupi sur son canapé.

Il n'avait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le convaincre de rentrer chez lui. Pour un enfant de son age, il faisait preuve d'une obstination peu commune. Et d'un instinct de survie inversement proportionnel. Rencontrerait-il un jour une personne capable de le raisonner?

En attendant, il devait prévenir Dario que son rejeton se trouvait chez lui, en sécurité, et essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion, entre père et fils. Après tout, il était le seul responsable de ce qui arrivait, à batifoler auprès des jolies pianistes, à ramener son bâtard dans la maison de sa femme, et à lui cacher la vérité. C'était à lui de s'excuser et de s'expliquer... Mais en laissant le temps à sa colère de retomber auparavant. Sinon, Hayato ne l'écouterait jamais.

Lui, il avait toujours été d'avis de le laisser chez sa mère, ou de lui dire la vérité pour éviter un psychodrame... Du même genre que celui auquel il était confronté là maintenant.

Cette famille lui attirerait des cheveux blancs prématurément.

Il composa le numéro de son boss en soupirant encore. Dieu sait que les filles n'aimaient pas les cheveux blancs.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il avait réussi à convaincre Dario de laisser une semaine à son fils, le temps d'accepter la vérité, avant de venir le chercher. Il jouait un peu trop à la nounou à son goût, mais il était vraiment attaché à cet enfant, trop seul et trop naïf pour l'univers dans lequel il était plongé.

Il allait raccrocher, lorsqu'il entendit à l'autre bout du fil la belle-mère d'Hayato glisser quelques mots à son mari. Mari qui protesta, pour la forme, puis, après avoir écouté la réponse de son épouse, reprit;

-Bien. Il reste chez toi le temps nécessaire.

Oh là. ça risquait d'être plus long que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il n'était pas une gouvernante, non plus! Il lâcha un autre soupir d'agacement -c'était la soirée des soupirs, visiblement.

-Entendu. Je veillerai sur lui... Le temps _nécessaire_.

Il se demanda fugitivement si la femme de son boss allait réussir à chasser définitivement Hayato de sa demeure.

_Le temps de laisser retomber sa colère. Le temps de grandir, de voir la vie comme elle était réellement. Le temps de trouver d'autres attaches que celles qu'il venait de briser._

Le temps, oui. Il en faudrait beaucoup. Bien plus que ne pouvait le penser Dario.

Roulé en boule sur le canapé, les yeux entrouverts, Hayato n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation.

* * *

Le lendemain, il partit.

Il ne voulait pas seulement s'enfuir du manoir; il voulait couper définitivement les ponts avec sa famille. Il n'accepterait pas de rester sous tutelle, même indirectement.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il faisait encore nuit; il était encore blotti dans le moelleux canapé du médecin, mais une épaisse couverture était posée sur lui.

Il sourit tristement.

Shamal était peut-être la seule personne qui se souciait sincèrement de lui, et il s'apprêtait à le quitter. Il avait le sentiment de le trahir.

Tant pis.

Il s'habilla en silence, prit une pomme dans un panier. Il nota que quelques billets était posés sur la table, ainsi qu'un double de la clé de l'appartement au bout d'une petite chaine.

Rien de tout cela n'était là la veille.

Il hésita à les prendre. Shamal les avait sans doute préparé pour lui, mais était il sûr de vouloir accepter ces dons?

Sa fugue s'annonçait d'ores et déjà compliquée; cracher sur de l'aide aurait été stupide. Il finit donc par passer la clé autour de son cou. Il ne comptait pas s'en servir, mais il avait envie de la garder, ne serait-ce qu'en souvenir. Il jeta un œil aux billets; il y en avait cinq, des bleus foncés. Il ne connaissait pas très bien la valeur de l'argent, mais cinq billets de vingt euros lui permettraient sans doute de s'acheter un petit déjeuner...

* * *

L'air frais chantait dans les rues. On aurait cru qu'il allait pleuvoir, pourtant, le ciel était plus clair que jamais. Le soleil se levait doucement et éclairait le monde d'une explosion de couleurs blafardes. La ville sortait doucement d'un univers nocturne où tout, pendant quelques heures, avait été possible. Et c'est la musique au cœur qu'Hayato ouvrit grand les bras en face du vent.

Ainsi un enfant dépouillé de certitudes, d'attaches et de refuge regardait la vie qui s'annonçait à lui...

Où allait-il? Comment?

A quoi devrait-il faire face?

Qui était-il?

Au fond, ce n'était sans doute pas si important.

Il se sentait bien.

Il sourit, ajusta sa veste sur ses épaules et se mit en marche.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu.

Un auteur de fanfiction qui réclame des reviews, c'est un peu comme les gens dans la rue avec une pancarte "free hugs". il y a un petit côté "aimez-moi, s'il vous plaît".

...

Aimez-moi, s'il vous plaît *.*


	2. Refuge

Hayllooo!

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de publier plus d'un chapitre par semaine, ou toutes les deux semaines, sauf cas exceptionnel. Devinez quoi! C'est un cas exceptionnel. Aujourd'hui, 9 septembre, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hayato! Ironiquement, c'est le prochain chapitre qui se déroulera le jour de son anniv. Mais je ne vais pas non plus publier deux chapitres en un jour, ma flemme aigüe ne le supporterait pas.

Donc voici le second chapitre de Uccello Scuro.

Disclaimer, bla, bla.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Refuge  
**

Hayato se faufila dans un camion de déménagement pour quitter la ville. De toute façon, il ne savait pas où il allait. Ni même où il était.

Dans l'obscurité et les cahots de la route, il essaya de s'endormir, pour gagner quelques heures de sommeil, ne sachant pas si il trouverait un refuge le soir. Sans succès. Il avait toujours été un peu insomniaque. Depuis qu'il savait lire, il en profitait, caché sous ses draps, une lampe de poche à la main. Et la nuit n'était plus synonyme d'un long ennui sordide mais d'aventures et de rêves éveillés jusqu'à finir tout de même par tomber de sommeil, au petit matin.

Mais là, il n'avait pas emmené de livre.

Ni même de lampe-torche.

La seule chose qu'il possédait, c'étaient ses habits ridiculement classes pour un enfant fugueur, la clé d'un appartement dont il comptait ne jamais se servir, et cinq billets bleus dont il ne connaissait pas la valeur.

Un peu léger, comme bagage.

* * *

Les rues s'allongeaient, immenses, devant lui. On y parlait toujours italien, ce qui le rassura. Les cours qu'il prenait au manoir comportaient plusieurs langues, mais il était tout de même plus à l'aise dans sa langue natale...

Il regarda autour de lui. De hauts bâtiments au style ancien, peut être renaissance ou Moyen-Age tardif, s'élevaient autour de la route. Les camion de qui l'avait emmené ici déchargeait tout près; les déménageurs ne l'avaient pas vu se glisser hors de leur véhicule, se contentant de lui répondre lorsqu'il les avait croisé et leur avait demandé, l'air de rien, d'où ils venaient.

Salerno était le nom de la ville d'où il arrivait. Il en prit note. Peut être cela pourrait-il lui servir un jour. Il ne savait pas le nom de la ville où il se trouvait actuellement, et il se voyait mal le demander aux passants. Bah, il trouverait bien.

Il avait mal aux jambes d'être resté dans une position inconfortable pendant tout le trajet, et il avait vraiment faim. Il se mit en quête d'une boulangerie ou d'une épicerie.

* * *

Dieu, qu'il avait mal aux jambes!

Il savait maintenant qu'il se trouvait à Perugia. Il arrivait à se repérer sur la carte de l'Italie du bar où il se trouvait; évidemment, il arrivait aussi à situer Salerne. Si il avait su plus tôt où il se trouvait, il serait allé voir la mer, là bas. Il aimait beaucoup la mer. Il n'y était plus allé depuis des années, mais avant ses cinq ou six ans, sa famille s'y rendait presque tout les étés.

Le serveur du café s'approcha de lui pour lui demander de payer la note; alors, il commanda une autre limonade. Il lui restait encore plein d'argent. Shamal lui en avait vraiment donné beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé! Il avait pu manger sans problème dans un petit fast-food et se payer autant de pâtisseries et des limonades qu'il pouvait en manger. Une part de lui le blâmait de dépenser sans compter; l'autre, grisée par la liberté, riait aux éclats sans en tenir compte.

Il ne savait pas où dormir. Il ne savait pas comment survivre quand l'argent de Shamal aurait disparu. Tant pis!

Le soleil du soir éclaboussait la terrasse du bar. Il faisait doux et l'air avait des parfums de café et de pâtisserie. C'était le premier soir de sa vie où il pouvait se prétendre libre, et il comptait en profiter jusqu'à plus soif.

* * *

Hayato s'était fait virer du bar à sa fermeture. La nuit était déjà tombée, il ne lui restait qu'une quarantaine d'euros en poche, et au fur et à mesure que les rues s'alternaient sous ses pas, la question du logement devenait de plus en plus préoccupante.

Il titubait de fatigue. Il avait froid, il voulait dormir, il en avait marre de marcher. Il avait entendu dire que les églises accueillaient parfois les vagabonds -c'était ce qu'il était devenu, n'est ce pas?- mais toutes celles qu'il avait croisé avaient fermé leurs portes. Dormir dehors? Il regarda le sol. Désespérant.

Il trébucha, se rattrapa au mur près de lui et se laissa glisser à terre.

Il se relèverait dans cinq minutes. Juste le temps de fermer les yeux. il avait si sommeil...

* * *

-Hé, petit? Oh, ça va? Hé. Hé ho!

Hayato ouvrit les paupières avec difficulté.

-Oh, tu m'as fait peur. J'ai vraiment cru que t'avais clamsé.

Un adolescent aux cheveux rouges lui faisait face. Machinalement, ses yeux se promenèrent sur son visage. Tâches de rousseurs. Grands yeux verts. Piercing à la lèvre et à l'arcade. Sourire pétillant.

-ça va?

-Euh... Ouais... Je crois. On est quand...?

-Il est cinq heures, petit gars. Perugia se réveille, et nous, raclures de la société, nous partons nous coucher!

Il se retourna à moitié pour sourire à un autre garçon derrière lui, un blond à l'air gracieux.

-Tu as un endroit où aller? continua-t-il.

Hayato réfléchit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. Mentir ne lui apporterait rien.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Le blond s'approcha et lui enroula son foulard autour du cou.

-Est-ce que tu peux marcher? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Hayato hocha la tête et le rouge l'aida à se relever.

-Je m'appelle Axel, dit-il. Et lui, ajouta-t-il en désignant son camarade, c'est Valente.

-Hayato. Je suis... Je m'appelle Hayato.

Axel s'était relevé. Les perles de son sarouel cliquetaient doucement à chacun de ses mouvements.

-C'est pas un nom courant, ça.

Hayato sourit.

-C'est japonais. Je crois.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Valente ne lui tende la main. Il la saisit.

Où est-ce qu'on va?

-Trouver un toit et quatre murs.

* * *

C'était une rue étroite, aux murs tatoués d'affiches aux couleurs fanées. Les réverbères, avares de lumières, éclairaient un vaste panneau d'affichage annonçant la construction d'un projet résidentiel, avorté depuis. La carcasse de béton du bâtiment derrière avait quelque chose de lugubre. Les fenêtres qui trouaient la façade de béton brut étaient exemptes de vitres, le toit n'était qu'à moitié achevé et les quelques outils de travaux qui n'avaient pas déserté commençaient à rouiller sérieusement.

Dans les bras de Valente, Hayato somnolait. Le fin jeune homme avait commencé à le porter lorsqu'ils avaient failli le perdre dans le métro, en sortant de la rame. Hayato était resté sur son siège, endormi. Axel avait plusieurs fois proposé de le prendre, mais Valente avait refusé, en répliquant quelque chose à propos de la maladresse de son ami et de la stupidité de lui confier un gamin.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble sans avoir à pousser de porte, montèrent deux escaliers dépourvus de lampes avant de s'arrêter dans un espèce de hall. Des voix les saluèrent. D'autres s'approchèrent pour observer le fardeau de Valente. Un brasero diffusait une faible lumière chaude et quelques canapés miteux trônaient dans la salle. Valente déposa le garçon sur l'un d'eux, sans le réveiller, et demanda une couverture aux gens qui l'entouraient.

-Il s'appelle comment?

-Il est de votre famille?

-Vous l'avez trouvé où?

-Vous comptez vous en occuper?

-Il a quel age?

-Il va rester ici?

Axel sourit. Est-ce qu'on parlait d'un enfant ou d'un chiot, là? Certaines jeunes filles dans la salle semblaient déjà s'être prise d'affection pour leur petit protégé. Quelques-unes s'étaient rassemblées autour de lui, parlaient de lui attribuer une des chambres de l'immeuble. Se demandaient où lui trouver des vêtement.

La plupart des personnes ici avaient été rejetées à la rue jeunes. Treize, quatorze ans, pour certains. Mais Hayato les dépassait tous. Il ne savait pas d'où il sortait, ce qu'il cherchait, mais ce n'était qu'un enfant. Par solidarité, toutes les personnes ici présentes feraient tout leur possible pour lui épargner de vivre trop jeune ce qu'elles avaient vécu. Cela suffirait-il? Probablement pas. Il échangea un regard avec Valente. L'avenir d'Hayato était sombre, ils le savaient tout les deux. Mais ils feraient tout ce qui étaient en leur pouvoir pour qu'il ne lui tombe pas dessus trop vite...

* * *

Pourquoi Salerne? Par hasard. Au début, j'hésitais entre trois villes. Et puis, j'ai vu que Salerne était jumelée avec deux villes, l'une était japonaise, et l'autre, j'y ai habité (mais j'ai habité un peu partout en France, sauf en Nord-Ouest) et vu que j'ai trouvé le hasard amusant, je l'ai choisie.

Pourquoi Perugia? Car une italienne de ma connaissance, pour laquelle j'ai beaucoup d'affection, en est originaire.

Bien-bien-bien-bien.

Une review, s'il vous plaît? Cela réchaufferait mon petit cœur désespéré de fangirl et d'auteure de fanfictions :3


	3. Vies croisées

Déjà trois chapitres. Diantre.

NeverLearn à l'insigne honneur de vous présenter le chapitre où les problèmes commencent. Quoi, ils ont déjà commencé? Mmmh... Le chapitre où ils commencent à s'empirer. Amusez-vous bien!

Disclaimer, bla, bla, bla.

* * *

_"And if the cloud bursts, thunder in your ear  
You shout and no one seems to hear.  
And if the band you're in starts playing different tunes  
I'll see you on the dark side of the moon.__"_

**Brain Damage,** Pink Floyd

* * *

**Vies croisées**

-Celle-là, c'est Morgane. Elle est sympa, mais assez... Instable.

-D'où tu dis que jsuis instable? Vas te faire foutre, répondit la jeune fille avachie contre son chien, un patou massif aux longs poils blanchâtres.

-... Et colérique, termina Axel en souriant. A côté d'elle, c'est Tenshi. Meike, qui est allemande et parle quasiment pas. Amanda. Celso. Daniele. Et tout les autres, termina-t-il dans un grand geste désignant la quinzaine d'autres personnes disposées dans la salle.

Il était quatorze heures. Hayato venait de se réveiller. Une fille -Amanda, donc- lui avait tendu un thermos de café et s'était assise à côté de lui; Axel, placé de l'autre côté, lui présentait le squatt et ses occupants.

-Ah, si. Lui, c'est Bob, ajouta-t-il en désignant un autre type, plus vieux d'une dizaine d'années que les autres occupants. Le laisse pas te prêter du fric, ça te porterait pas bonheur. Le gamin qui le suit en permanence, c'est Frédéric, son fils; avant que t'arrive, c'était le plus jeune. Il a quoi, treize ans? Ils vont de ville en ville et reviennent chaque année dans le coin.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes en tripatouillant le piercing qu'il portait à la lèvre.

-Fais ce que tu veux de ta journée. Te perds pas, si tu sors!

-Qu'est ce que tu fous déjà levé...? Fit une voix endormie derrière eux, en baillant de tout son soûl.

-Salut, Valente! Que ta route soit éclairée par des milliers de petits anges dansant en rond dans les vertes prairies de ta vie!

Valente marqua une pause, puis pouffa.

-Crétin, souffla-t-il de sa voix légèrement rauque. Oh, salut, Hayato, 'Manda. Du café! Je peux en avoir aussi?

Hayato lui tendit le thermos alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le dossier du canapé.

-Tu devrais pas aller à l'école, plutôt que de trainer avec des paumés dans notre genre?

Hayato haussa les épaules.

-Non, sérieusement. T'as pas des parents, une famille, des trucs comme ça?

-D'un autre côté, tout le monde ici est _censé_ en avoir. C'est pas un peu tard pour lui demander ça? Fit remarquer Amanda.

-Tu voulais qu'on le laisse finir sa nuit dehors? Et celle de demain, et d'après-demain? Et qu'on le laisse crever de faim à la longue?

-J'ai pas dit ça! C'est juste que...

-Au moins, ici, il a un toit et de quoi manger. Mais n'empêche que c'est pas la place d'un gamin.

-Je ne rentrerai pas dans ma famille, intervint Hayato, de la colère dans la voix.

-T'es sûr?

Il hocha la tête.

-En fait, si on était des adultes responsables, on te filerait aux flics dès aujourd'hui et on les laisserait te gérer.

-T'as raison sur un point, répondit Axel, souriant de toutes ses dents. On est des adultes.

Valente soupira. Sourit.

-Allez, faites comme vous voulez.

* * *

Trois mois s'écoulèrent. Hayato était devenu la mascotte du squatt, et Axel lui faisait souvent remarquer, en riant, qu'il était le petit frère de tout le monde, ce à quoi il répandait qu'il n'avait qu'une sœur et qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Amanda et Meike s'étaient aussi mises à s'occuper de lui, et lui facilitaient la vie autant que possible. Une routine s'était installée; certains rapportaient à Hayato des habits, des livres ou des objets en vrac trouvés ici ou là. Hayato, lui, faisait parfois la manche, ou volait de petits objets sur les étals du marchés et dans les boutiques des antiquaires, qu'il échangeait aux revendeurs et aux brocanteurs. Plus pour se distraire que pour se rendre utile.

Aujourd'hui, on était en septembre. Le neuf septembre. On fêtait son anniversaire.

Au manoir, il se serait levé à l'heure habituelle, et les domestiques lui auraient tous souhaité une bonne fête. Son père, exceptionnellement, serait venu manger avec lui et sa sœur; peut-être sa belle-mère se serait-elle jointe à eux, trouvant une excuse pour arriver en retard et quitter la table le plus tôt possible. On lui aurait offert un beau gâteau, qu'il n'aurait pas touché, sachant très bien que Bianchi ne résistait jamais à piéger un dessert aussi joli. Comme chaque année, le présent de son père aurait dépassé le raisonnable; il recevait toujours de lui des cadeaux rares, chers, ou précieux. Bien plus que ceux que recevaient Bianchi! L'édition originale d'une collection complète de Jules Verne. Une lunette astronomique.  
Des objets choisis avec soin pour lui plaire, et dont la recherche avait dû prendre du temps.  
Peut-être son père imaginait-il racheter son absence au quotidien auprès de son fils, le désintéressement feint qu'il lui manifestait? Peut-être essayait-il de calmer sa culpabilité de l'avoir engendré, purement et simplement?

Bianchi, elle, lui aurait offert des biscuits sablés de sa fabrication, qu'il se serait arrangé pour lui faire manger par la suite. Sa belle-mère lui aurait fait présent de son mépris le plus complet, ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris, jusqu'à cette année.

Il aurait passé son après-midi comme d'habitude lorsque son précepteur n'était pas là. A jouer du piano, ou à lire dehors, perché sur un arbre. Puis, vers quatre heures et demi, Shamal l'aurait trouvé, lui aurait passé la main dans les cheveux en riant, encore un peu gris de sa cuite de la veille. Il aurait amené un gâteau acheté dans un supermarché du coin, une bouteille de limonade et un jouet quelconque. Ils auraient partagé ça dans un recoin de l'immense parc qui entourait le manoir, en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils se seraient disputés pour des broutilles, Shamal aurait sorti une flasque de whisky de dessous sa veste, lui promettant comme tout les ans de lui faire gouter l'année d'après. Hayato aurait rit en le traitant de vieil ivrogne. Shamal lui aurait confié des bâtons de dynamite et Hayato se serait entrainé à les lancer jusqu'à ce que ses doigts menacent de se détacher.

Et puis, il serait rentré au manoir, réalisant sous les cris horrifiés des domestiques qu'il devait être couvert de brûlures. Il aurait sourit pour les rassurer, mais n'aurait en aucun cas échappé au sermon. Il se serait fait entrainer vers une baignoire et savonner en se débattant. Puis, le soir, une réception aurait été donnée. L'anniversaire d'un gamin, dans le milieu de la mafia, c'était un vrai événement! Même celui d'un bâtard. Les associés de Dario seraient venus à la maison, dans un simulacre de fête, sérieuse et horriblement adulte. Peut-être y aurait-il eut quelques enfants de son age, des mômes pourris-gâtés grandis au cœur de la mafia, persuadés que tout leur est dû... Le genre de personne qu'il aurait pu devenir si le mépris qu'il recevait pour son sang ne l'avait pas isolé définitivement des autres, sans même qu'il ne sache pourquoi.  
Il aurait reçu quelques autres présents, plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Des montres précieuses et ostentatoires, plus épaisses que son poignet fin, des stylo onéreux, des bibelots dorés, un poignard somptueux... Il se serait éclipsé aussitôt que possible, pour retourner à son piano et jouer cette mélodie douce qu'il connaissait depuis ses trois ans. "Joyeux anniversaire, Hayato", aurait-il murmuré, imaginant cette femme au cheveux argentés jouer avec lui. Sa mère. La première personne, avant même Shamal, à lui avoir accordé de l'attention. De l'affection. A lui avoir reconnu le statut d'être humain. Il aurait sourit, sans comprendre que ce sentiment qui compressait ses entrailles s'appelait "Solitude".

Mais là, il n'était pas au manoir.

Et il n'était pas seul.

A trois heures du matin, Axel et Valente, en revenant au squatt, avaient tenu à le réveiller pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir après, et avait passé le reste du temps à relire les quelques romans qu'il possédait à la lueur d'une lampe de poche.

Vers cinq heures, alors que rentraient les derniers noctambules et se levaient les premiers diurnes, Hayato décida de partir. Il aimait se promener dans Perugia lorsque l'aube éclairait à peine le ciel. Il faisait frais, et les rues étaient désertes; la ville était toute à lui. Axel et Valente l'avaient souvent emmené se promener la nuit, lorsqu'ils revenaient de ce qu'ils appelaient leur travail, et grâce à eux, il aimait profondément ce monde sombre, soyeux comme du velours et constellé de réverbères. Mais si il aimait leur compagnie, il restait attaché à sa solitude, et par là même, à l'aurore.

Il finit par s'appuyer à une terrasse de ce qui devait être, de jour, un café, et d'où on avait une vue magnifique sur le levant.

Il resta ainsi à admirer le ciel exploser en un vent de couleurs pastels qui soufflait doucement sur la ville. L'aurore était fraîche et naïve. Apaisante. Une symphonie de bleu presque mauve infiniment tendre. Le soleil apparaissait à peine à l'horizon, et le ciel derrière lui était encore sombre; il écarta les bras face au soleil, et se mit à rire, extatique.

Même si il ne comprenait pas encore ce que ça impliquait, il sentait qu'il appartenait définitivement au monde de la nuit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle de sa rue, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout, même.

Deux camions de policiers étaient postés juste en bas du squatt. Et, à l'intérieur, des cris. Des bruits de lutte et de verre brisé. Des ordres sec. Des protestations.

-NON! hurla-t-il, avant de se mettre à courir vers ce qui était devenu sa maison.

Un policier l'intercepta soudain, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-Laissez-moi! hurla Hayato, effrayé, prêt à se battre.

-Gamin, va pas te mouiller là dedans, ok? C'est pas tes affaires, on ne fait qu'arrêter cette racaille et on s'en va.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, ok? Arrête, sinon on t'embarque avec eux.

Si il avait pas compris qu'il faisait justement partie du "eux" rien ne servait de le renseigner. Il cessa de se débattre, et le policier le lâcha. Comment aider les autres? Ils étaient déjà en train de se faire emmener. Il aperçut Valente, encadré de flics, qui se débattait, visiblement terrorisé.

-Val'! Hurla une voix derrière lui.

C'était Axel. Comment s'en était il sortit? Le rouge faillit courir vers son ami, qui l'en dissuada d'un geste de la tête. Le policier qui avait retenu Hayato ne semblait pas être contre l'idée de l'embarquer, lui aussi, et l'observait d'un œil soupçonneux.

-Putain... Murmura Axel. Merde, non... C'est pas... PUTAIN!

En les voyant, Valente s'était un peu calmé. Ou résigné. Il arrêta de lutter et laissa les policiers l'entrainer vers le camion, en essayant de regarder le plus longtemps possible son ami. Axel tendit une main vers lui, comme pour lui dire au revoir. Des larmes trempaient ses joues.

Après Valente suivirent Meike, silencieuse et calme, comme à son habitude, puis Amanda, étrangement digne. Puis Bob. Son fils n'était pas avec lui; il avait dû réussir à s'en sortir. Le policier à côté d'eux commençait à les regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance; alors, lorsque Valente disparut de son champ de vision, Axel, serrant les dents, posa la main sur l'épaule d'Hayato et l'entraina avec lui, à l'angle d'une ruelle.

-MERDE! Hurla-t-il en frappant ses poings contre le mur.

Morgane se trouvait dans la ruelle avant eux, assise contre le mur, accompagnée de son chien.

-Tu ne te fais pas un peu trop de soucis pour lui? Il passera au maximum vingt quatre heures en garde-à-vue, et puis ils le laisseront sortir, dit-elle.

Axel eut un rire sombre.

-Tu crois cela? Oh, non, non, ils ne le laisseront pas sortir. Pas lui. Pas avec... Putain! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à sa place et qu'il soit à la mienne...

-Toi, ils te laisseraient sortir? Désolé, mec, mais il y marqué "je me drogue" sur ton front. Ils te foutraient en désintox ou te laisseraient crever d'une crise de manque.

-Tu peux parler, toi.

-Moi, j'assume, connard.

-'Tain, mais je m'en fous du manque ou de ces conneries! ça durerait... C'est quoi, la garde-à-vue maximale ici? Même trois ou quatre jours, je peux gérer! Mais lui...

-Qu'est ce qu'il a, lui?

Axel avait posé son front sur le mur. Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

-Lui...

Morgane soupira profondément et se leva.

-Ils ont prit Tenshi aussi. Je l'attendrai demain à la sortie, avec les autres. En attendant, je crève la dalle. On va déjeuner?

Elle lissa le vieux jean qu'elle portait et passa devant eux, son patou sur ses talons.

-Oh, et... dit-elle en se retournant vers Hayato. Ce truc, c'est à toi, non? Tu ferais mieux d'en prendre un peu plus soin si t'y tiens.

Elle lui lança quelque chose d'argenté qu'il attrapa au vol. La clé de Shamal. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était tombée.

Il la remit autour de son cou et lança un regard interrogatif à Axel. Le rouge séchait ses larmes, l'air plus mort que vif. Hayato attrapa sa main et l'entraîna avec lui à la suite de Morgane.

* * *

-Valente et moi, nous nous sommes rencontré en Suisse. J'y étais né, et lui venait d'Italie et avait passé la frontière je ne sais comment. On était deux fugueurs, deux paumés, et on cherchait tout les deux un endroit où passer la nuit. On est devenu amis dès les premiers mots qu'on a échangé... Et on a décidé de continuer à voyager ensemble. De s'en sortir ensemble. Peut être qu'à deux notre vie aurait une direction... Une raison d'être, tout simplement.  
Oh, elle en a eu une. Deux mois après qu'on se soit rencontrés, alors qu'on faisait notre chemin entre les villes de Suisse, pas très loin de la frontière, Val' est revenu un matin avec du sang plein ses vêtements, affolé, le regard presque halluciné. Il y avait eu un accident. Un client était allé trop loin, avait tenté de le poignarder. Lui, il n'avait fait que se défendre... Le type était complétement défoncé, ça n'avait pas été très compliqué de retourner son arme contre lui... Il l'avait égorgé. Comme un porc.

Axel eut un rire étranglé.

-On a paniqué. Tout les deux. Il y avait eu des témoins, les gens nous connaissaient. Il avait peur... Il nous a fallu trois heures pour fuir. On a passé la frontière vers l'Italie. Un de nos amis resté là-bas nous a appris que la police le recherchait. C'était il y a trois ans... Et maintenant... Je sais pas combien il va prendre... Ni où... Je serais peut-être même pas autorisé à le voir... Merde... MERDE!

-Tu vas finir par découper un type pour le rejoindre en prison, intervint Morgane, en savourant une gorgée de thé.

Ils s'étaient installés à la terrasse d'un bar. Axel était recroquevillé sur sa chaise, le front posé contre la table. Le voir si fragile, éploré, les traits tirés, avait quelque chose de révoltant. Lorsque Hayato se leva pour aller chercher un nouveau verre de jus d'orange, le rouge le suivit de ses yeux vides jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne puisse plus les entendre.

-Morgane? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Ouais?

-Tu pourrais t'occuper d'Hayato s'il te plaît?

-Wow. T'es en train de me confier un gamin là? Tu dois vraiment être désespéré.

Hayato, en revenant, fronça les sourcils. Axel reprenait déjà:

-Sans Valente... Comment dire? J'étais paumé quand on s'est rencontré. Là, je vais l'attendre à la sortie de son garde-à-vue, ne serait-ce que pour le voir, et le soutenir pendant son jugement, être là... Je vais l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on le libère. Même si c'est moi qui doit le libérer. Sans Valente, je vaux rien. Sans Valente... Je ne suis qu'un petit camé irresponsable à moitié suicidaire.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots.

C'est à ce moment précis que Hayato se mit en colère. Comme il ne savait pas quoi dire, il se contenta de frapper la tête du rouge de son poing fermé. C'est ce que Valente aurait fait.

Axel fit un morne sourire.

-Ah, ah. T'es mignon toi. Me faire frapper par un gamin de huit ans...

-J'ai neuf ans, souffla le métis entre ses dents serrées. Et j'ai besoin de personne pour s'occuper de moi.

-T'as besoin de personne? Ah, ah! Regarde-toi. REGARDE-TOI! T'es qu'on sale gosse de riche, t'as peut-être été seul mais putain t'as jamais manqué de rien en fait! Et quand tu t'es retrouvé à la rue, t'as juste trouvé d'autres nounous pour prendre soin de toi!

Axel était soudain devenu hystérique. Il se dressa face à lui, en hurlant. Hayato sauta sur ses pieds lui aussi, opposant son mètre trente au mètre quatre-vingt-cinq du rouge, et se mit aussi à crier pour faire bonne mesure. Morgane héla le serveur pour lui commander un deuxième thé, pas trop infusé s'il vous plaît.

-Bah moi au moins j'essaye de m'en sortir, je deviens pas une loque à la première difficulté!

-La première difficulté? La première PUTAIN de difficulté? Mais t'as jamais connu aucune difficulté! Même à la rue, t'avais du fric, t'as jamais été totalement sans ressources! T'as pas connu la peur de crever de faim et de froid, le désespoir, le mépris des gens qui te traitent pire qu'un chien, la nuit qui s'allonge alors que t'es dehors et que tu voudrais juste survivre!

-Et toi, tu vois où ça t'as mené? T'en es devenu fort? ça t'a grandi peut-être? T'es juste devenu un pleurnichard incapable de se relever! Tu crois que je les vois pas arriver, la peur, la faim, le froid, le désespoir, le mépris? Tu crois que je vois pas le mur dans lequel je suis en train de foncer? Tu crois que je crève pas déjà de trouille en voyant ce que va être ma vie? Seulement, le moment venu, j'essayerai d'être capable de les surmonter, ces difficultés, pas de me mettre à pleurer sans rien faire!

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, bordel? Il va finir en prison! Tu crois que je peux le délivrer, comme ça? Que je peux faire quoique ce soit pour lui? J'ai pas le droit de pleurer parce que je sais pas quand je reverrais mon ami? Je sais même pas si je le reverrais un jour, bordel! Et tout ça pour une histoire si conne! Toi, tu t'en fous de lui hein? Tu sais pourquoi il a pas eu le temps de s'enfuir avec moi? Parce qu'il a essayé de te trouver pour éviter que tu te fasses arrêter! Il m'a fait partir avant par les toits, et puis il est retourné te chercher pour que tu reste avec nous!

Hayato le prit comme une claque.

Oh.

Merde.

Et pendant ce temps, il était...

C'était étrange de se rendre compte qu'il comptait suffisamment pour quelqu'un pour qu'il soit capable de risquer sa liberté pour lui.

Est ce qu'il lui aurait rendu la pareille?

Est ce qu'il l'aurait vraiment fait?

Il ne savait pas.

Autour d'eux, les clients du café s'étaient tous tu. Un serveur semblait hésiter depuis plusieurs minutes à s'interposer dans cette étrange dispute entre un adulte et un enfant.

Hayato laisse glisser quelques secondes de silence entre eux.

-Alors, reprit-il en murmurant, si tu voulais le protéger, pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui est venu me chercher...?

* * *

Vous me détestez. Vous me détestez, n'est ce pas? C'est bien. La haine est une passion!

Une review? Une fav? un follow? J'ai la vie de Valente entre mes griffes, ne l'oubliez pas! ... Nan, je déconne, j'ai déjà écrit les quatre prochains chapitres, et rien ne me fera changer d'avis de toute façon. Mais ça me ferait quand même plaisir ^^

Prochain chapitre dans une semaine si tout va bien. A plus tard!

NeverLearn


	4. Déclin

Quatrième chapitre! Nous sommes lundi et je publie dans 24 heures. Dernière relecture, dernières corrections, et je me prépare à l'envoyer. Merci à vous tous de le lire!

Disclaimer etc.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_"And if you go_  
_ I wanna go with you_  
_ And if you die_  
_ I wanna die with you_  
_ Take your hand_  
_ And walk away_

_..._  
_ The most loneliest day of my life"_

**Lonely day**, System Of A Down

* * *

**Déclin**

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui.

Axel était assis sur les marches de la gendarmerie où Valente était retenu. Et encore, ce n'était même pas sûr. Peut être qu'il avait déjà été emmené... Où ça, d'ailleurs? Aucune idée. Il était roulé en boule, les mains serrées sur la tête. Il ne pleurait pas, mais son regard était vide.

Après qu'il se soit disputé avec Hayato, il était parti du café, bien que le terme "fuir" eut sans doute été plus exact. Hayato était resté, jusqu'à ce que Morgane lui dise de courir parce qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi payer leurs boissons.

Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de mal à le retrouver. Ils avaient juste cherché la gendarmerie, et il y était. Plus exactement, il y était depuis maintenant trois heures, rongé par la tristesse, l'angoisse et la culpabilité. Morgane ne semblait pas inquiète, mais Hayato avait du mal à contenir son anxiété. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui surprit son regard.

-Si tu t'attends à ce que je te dise que ce n'est pas ta faute, tu peux crever. Si tu lui avait pas gueulé dessus, il aurait continué à chouiner indéfiniment. Au moins là il la ferme. Par contre, je crois qu'il va finir par faire une crise de manque.

Alors que le soir commençait à tomber, les nuages se rassemblaient au dessus de leur tête. Et d'un coup, presque brusquement, la pluie s'abattit sur la ville. Morgane se réfugia sous un porche, et, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Hayato la suivit. Près de lui, le patou était tout mouillé.

Les heures continuaient de passer. Hayato n'avait rien avalé de solide depuis la veille, et son ventre lui rappelait cruellement à chaque instant. Même si il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas le dire.

-Tu n'as pas d'argent sur toi? Finit par Morgane, agacée par ces gargouillements insistants.

-Non.

Morgane soupira.

-Moi non plus.

-T'as faim aussi?

-Ouais.

-T'as qu'à aller piquer un truc, suggéra Hayato.

-Tous les magasins de la ville me connaissent, je suis même pas sûre qu'on me laisserait y rentrer si j'étais agonisante. Et puis, je peux encore tenir quelques heures. Démerde-toi, je suis pas ta nourrice.

Hayato sembla hésiter.

-Aller, c'est pas la première fois que tu piquerais des trucs à grignoter, nan? Par contre, il va pas tarder à être dix-neuf heures. Quelques épiceries doivent encore être ouvertes, mais si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais, reprit Morgane

-Je fais ce que je veux, répondit Hayato en croisant fermement les bras. Et puis, moi aussi je serais très bien capable de tenir jusqu'à demain.

Son estomac démentit bruyamment.

Morgane eut un rire franc.

-Demain, tu seras même plus capable de marcher. Compte pas sur moi pour m'occuper de toi si t'as une crise d'hypoglycémie ou un truc comme ça! J'en serais même pas capable, en fait.

Hayato releva le menton avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Il allait lui montrer, non mais ho.

-Elle a raison, tu sais, dit derrière lui une voix basse qui avait dû être joyeuse, autrefois.

-Tiens, un revenant.

Axel avait fini par sortir de sa torpeur. Un fragile sourire aux lèvres, l'air épuisé, il se posa près d'eux. Il était trempé par la pluie et il frissonnait. De larges cernes sombres encadraient ses yeux verts, devenus ternes. Il étendit ses longues jambes en soupirant d'aise et fouilla les poches de son sarouel.

-Tiens, reprit il en tendant un billet à Hayato. Va acheter de quoi manger, si tu veux. Et prends quelque chose pour moi dans la foulée, j'en aurais besoin je crois. Morgane aussi, du moins, si elle accepte de partager avec moi quelques bouffées de ce charmant calumet de la paix que je la vois rouler. Tu trompe ta faim, très chère?

-Va te faire foutre.

* * *

Sa faim calmée, sinon rassasiée, Hayato s'était à moitié allongé sur le ventre de Tonk, le patou de Morgane. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il réfléchissait.

Axel avait raison. Il n'avait jamais été indépendant; il avait toujours eu besoin des autres pour le nourrir, le protéger. Le guider. Une petite voix au fond de lui soufflait que c'était normal, il n'avait que neuf ans. Mais en s'enfuyant du manoir, ce n'était pas ça qu'il cherchait; il ne voulait pas être un boulet pour Axel et Valente, ou Morgane, ou personne d'autre.

-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, dit Axel en s'asseyant près de lui. C'était déplorable de ma part de te dire tout ça.

-C'est... Pas besoin. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, non? Et puis, Je voudrais...

Comment trouver les mots à mettre sur la gratitude qu'il éprouvait envers lui?

-Je veux te remercier. Toi, et puis Valente aussi. Si vous m'aviez pas trouvé, le soir où s'est rencontré... J'aurais pu... Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Et puis, vous m'avez offert un refuge, de l'affection... Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Enfin, vous me connaissiez pas, vous ne m'aviez jamais vu...

Axel sourit.

-Parce que je me suis retrouvé à la rue il y a quatre ans. J'avais quinze ans, et ça a été dur. Pour survivre, j'ai fait des trucs que j'étais trop jeune pour faire. Des trucs dont j'ai honte, aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner à ton sort... Tu es si... Petit... Trop pour te confronter à ça! Tu fonce droit dans le mur, tu l'as dit, non? Valente et moi aussi, même si on essaye de pas trop y penser. Et Morgane aussi, encore plus vite que nous. Et Tenshi. Et Amanda. Et Meike. On fait avec, en se préparant, et en essayant d'y arriver le plus lentement possible. Et on essaye aussi de s'aider les uns les autres. Toi encore plus, parce que tu ne peux pas, tu ne dois pas, faire les mêmes conneries que nous pour survivre. Pas maintenant.

-Merci.

Des fois, un seul mot suffisait.

-Par contre, ne confonds pas affection et dépendance, ok?

-... C'est pas ce que tu as fait avec Valente?

-Justement!

-...

Axel sourit.

-Tu comprendras plus tard. Dors, maintenant! Demain sera une journée chargée.

Il se releva pour échanger quelques mots avec Morgane.

Sur le ventre chaud de Tonk, couvé par les étoiles, Hayato ne dormit presque pas cette nuit-là. _"Tu comprendras plus tard"?_

* * *

Il comprit, effectivement, le lendemain. Il fut réveillé tôt, lorsque les occupants de squatt furent autorisés à sortir après vingt-quatre heures de captivité. Angoissé, il les regarda sortir tous de la gendarmerie, comptant ceux qu'ils connaissait. Morgane affichait, malgré ses fanfaronnades de la veille, un air vaguement inquiet. Axel avait le même, amplifié mille fois. Ce devait être son cas aussi...

Il vit Amanda sortir, et chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Puis Meike. Entre quelques anonymes, il reconnut Bob. Un cri retentit "papa!" Et Frédéric sortit d'une ruelle pour courir vers lui et se jeter dans ses bras. Il vit Tenshi sonder de son regard vide les alentours, et s'approcher de Morgane lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

-Tenshi...? Cria une voix à travers la foule.

Le regard de l'adolescent s'affola d'un coup, et il courut presque vers Morgane.

-Désolé, dit-il, c'est mon père, je... Je ne peux pas...

Il soupira.

-Désolé... Au revoir.

Morgane le serra dans ses bras.

-Je comprends. A la prochaine, souffla-t-elle, sa voix trahissant sa peine.

Le père de Tenshi, un homme hautain, l'aperçut et s'approcha à son tour. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Morgane, il se figea.

-Je vous remercie, siffla-t-il d'une voix teintée d'un accent indéfinissable, de vous être occupé de mon fils ces derniers mois.

-Oh, mais tout le plaisir fut pour moi, répondit Morgane, la voix brûlante de colère. Puisqu'il semblait que j'étais la seule sur qui il pouvait compter.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard quelques minutes, puis l'adulte posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et tourna les talons avec lui.

-Au revoir, Tenshi, murmura Morgane, assez haut pour être entendue. Adieu, enfoiré.

L'adulte tiqua mais ne se retourna pas.

-MERDE! Hurla Morgane.

Les gens se disaient au revoir et partaient, parfois par groupes de deux ou trois, dans toutes les directions. Des parents, venus chercher leurs rejetons fugueurs, s'indignaient. La place se vidait peu à peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils y étaient seuls. Seuls devant la gueule béante de la gendarmerie.

Et Valente n'était pas là.

-Il ne sortira plus, maintenant...

Axel n'avait jamais semblé aussi fragile qu'en murmurant cette phrase. Comme une longue aiguille de verre sur le point de se briser. Mais il ne se brisa pas. Pas encore. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, se recroquevilla, les bras serrés autour de son abdomen. Comme si on lui avait arraché les entrailles en même temps que son dernier espoir de voir son ami libre. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur ses genoux, tremblant.

Hayato posa une main sur son épaule. Ils trouveraient un moyen de faire sortir Valente, n'est ce pas? Ensuite, ils fuiraient ensemble là où personne ne les trouverait jamais. Un plan. Une solution. Il devait en exister. Il en existait toujours, comme dans les romans. Il suffisait de les trouver et d'avoir le courage, la force et l'intelligence nécessaire pour les mettre en œuvre.

Sauf que la vie n'est pas un roman.

Et que certains ont renoncé à croire aux solutions.

Axel, sentant la main du garçon contre son dos, releva la tête. Un air indéfinissable, mélange subtil de haine, de désespoir et de résignation y était peint. S'appuyant contre le mur, il se releva et rejeta Hayato qui ne protesta pas. Il inspira longuement. Puis soudain, son mètre quatre vingt cinq d'os et de nerfs se mit en mouvement. On aurait cru à une chute, c'était une course; bien trop rapide pour son corps maigre et épuisé, et pourtant...

Axel courait. Il fonçait. Il sortit une grenade de dessous sa veste, et...

-Qu'est-ce que tu... NON! Hurla Hayato.

Trop tard.

... Et avant que quiconque aie le temps de réagir, la dégoupilla et...

Morgane attrapa Hayato par le bras et l'attira contre elle, cachant sa tête dans son giron. Elle sentait le tabac et la sueur.

-Regarde pas, souffla-t-elle.

... Une fraction de seconde avant l'explosion, un coup de feu retentit.

Et puis...

Un bruit. Énorme. Morgane tomba à terre, sans le lâcher. Hayato, écrasé sous la jeune fille, étouffait. Il voulait voir. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi? POURQUOI?

-AXEL! Hurla-t-il.

Un sifflement suraigu résonnait dans sa tête.

Morgane se releva en une seconde et le remit sur pied. Il se débattit pour échapper à sa prise, et...

Se figea.

Le mur de la gendarmerie était en partie écroulé. Le cadavre à moitié explosé d'un policier était appuyé contre les lambeaux de la porte en flamme, des morceaux de chair pendouillant ici et là. Un autre, dont les vêtements et le corps étaient encore enflammés, gisait à quelques pas d'eux. Axel, renversé sur les escaliers, les bras en croix comme une poupée disloquée, ouvrait ses grands yeux verts sur le vide. Du sang goutait de ses lèvres, et une large brûlure marquait son visage. Il respirait faiblement.

Une alarme retentit. Quelque part, au loin. Le monde était figé dans un silence cotonneux.

-AXEL! Hurla de nouveau Hayato, en se précipitant vers lui.

Morgane l'intercepta et le retint.

-Ta gueule. Bordel, où est Tonk?

Il se débattit.

-LAISSE-MOI!

-Putain, morveux, ils vont s'occuper de lui, ok? Si tu tiens à la vie, tu reste avec moi.

-Mais... Il faut l'aider!

-Tu veux faire quoi? Le soigner grâce au pouvoir de l'amitié? Putain, on était avec lui, il faut qu'on se tire, alors TA GUEULE! TONK! Ah, il est là. Viens!

Tenant fermement son poignet, elle l'entraîna à sa suite au travers des rues de Perugia, bousculant les passants qui s'approchaient de la scène. Hayato trébuchait à chaque pas, paniqué, affolé, infiniment triste. Il se mordait les lèvres pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Dans la pente, il maitrisait à peine ses pieds qui frappaient le sol, il sentait près de lui la présence de Tonk qui galopait avec eux. Parfois, il reconnaissait un pan de mur, un square, une boutique. L'entrée de la gare. L'intérieur de la gare. Les quais.

Morgane entra avec lui dans le premier train qu'elle trouva, qui partait dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Puis elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Elle bâillonna Hayato de sa main et l'empêcha de se débattre jusqu'à ce que le train parte.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé y aller? Le voir? L'aider! Je...

-Et t'aurais fait quoi? Tu lui aurais dit que tu lui pardonnais? Il s'en fout! C'est pas important. L'important, c'est de survivre. Juste de survivre. Si tu t'étais approché, tu te serais fait arrêter par les flics qui débarquaient. Là, on peut à la rigueur juste passer pour des spectateurs normaux... Et encore, des gens ont bien dû voir qu'on avait traîné ensemble hier... Où est ce que ce con a eu une grenade?

-C'est mon ami!

-Et ton ami a choisi de t'abandonner! Tu crois que ça a été facile, pour lui? Il espérait que tu te débrouille. Le moins que tu puisse faire c'est de pas te faire choper, crétin!

-J'aurais voulu lui dire au revoir!

-Il t'avait déjà fait ses adieux.

-Tu savais ce qu'il allait faire, toi? Pourquoi tu l'as pas empêché? POURQUOI?

-Je le savais pas. Je savais juste qu'il allait faire une connerie.

-T'as pas essayé de l'en empêcher?

-Pour quoi faire?

Hayato la regardait, plein de rage.

-JE TE DÉTESTE!

-Ouais, c'est le cas de beaucoup de gens.

Hayato passa la main sur ses joues, surpris d'y trouver des larmes. De rage. De chagrin. Il ouvrit la porte du wagon, désert, et y entra, en courant presque.

-Je te déteste...

* * *

Hayato s'était réfugié dans les toilettes du wagon, séchant rapidement ses larmes. Et, pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps, il regardait de quoi il avait l'air dans la minuscule glace, que la saleté rendait presque opaque.

Il était vêtu d'un T-shirt bleu, un ancien de Meike, un peu trop grand pour lui, rentré dans un jean noir troué. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré et ses cheveux étaient coiffés n'importe comment, hirsutes et sales. Au squatt, Amanda était tombée amoureuse de sa tignasse et la coiffait chaque matin avec une maniaquerie qui l'agaçait énormément; mais Amanda n'était pas là, elle ne serait probablement plus jamais là, et maintenant, elle lui manquait.

Il enleva son haut et entreprit de faire sa toilette dans le minuscule évier. Il essaya de redonner forme humaine à ses cheveux. Tout cela lui paraissait si futile! ça faisait presque trois mois qu'il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de prendre une vraie douche, et qu'il se toilettait rapidement sur les quelques robinets opérationnels du squatt, ou bien qu'il plongeait dans les fontaines de la ville. Et soudain, là, il en rêvait. il aurait voulu pouvoir enlever cette crasse de tout son corps. Ses souvenirs. Son chagrin.

Lorsqu'il remit son haut, nettoyant rapidement les tâches qui le constellaient, il se jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir.

Si il avait eu l'espoir de ressembler à un enfant normal, c'était raté... Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer immédiatement en le voyant qu'il était à la rue. Il se renfrogna.

Puis il sortit de son refuge.

-Eh bien eh bien, j'ai rarement vu des gens aussi longs que toi!

Morgane l'attendait, calée contre le porte-bagage, près de la porte.

-J'avais peur que tu te décides jamais! ajouta-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il sombrement.

-Te dire au revoir.

-Au revoir?

-Ouais. Je descend à la prochaine. J'ai des amis là-bas.

Hayato ne répondit pas, honteux de se rendre compte qu'il pensait qu'elle allait rester avec lui. Elle s'en aperçut tout de même et sourit.

-Désolée, j'ai pas envie de m'attacher à quelqu'un en ce moment. Ni d'avoir à gérer un gamin. Par contre...

Elle sortit de sa poche quelques billets.

-Alex m'a donné un peu d'argent pour nous. Je t'en donne la moitié. C'est pas grand chose, mais ça pourra te servir.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

-Mon arrêt est pas loin, alors écoute-moi. Descends le plus loin possible. Ce train va à Genova; si tu arrive à en trouver un autre qui te fasse monter plus au nord, prends le. Essaye d'éviter les contrôleurs, évidemment. Méfie-toi des gens qui t'approchent, qui te parlent, ne les laisse jamais t'influencer. Dans cette vie, tu seras toujours obligé à un moment ou à un autre de leur dire adieu, donc surtout ne t'attache pas trop à eux. Et n'offre ta confiance qu'avec prudence.

-Je te fais confiance, à toi?

-Je te donne juste des conseils, je m'en fous que tu les suive ou non. Prends juste ça comme une leçon d'une fille qui a vécu plus longtemps que toi sur les trottoirs.

Le train ralentissait.

-Bon... Je vais prendre Tonk et y aller.

Elle se releva.

-Eh, petit?

-Ouais?

-Adieu.

Hayato soupira. Le train s'arrêta dans un chuintement lancinant.

-Adieu.

Morgane le regarda quelques secondes. Un très léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, elle l'étreint rapidement, puis, comme gênée par son geste, le lâcha presque immédiatement. Elle traversa le wagon toujours vide sans se retourner, prit Tonk par le collier et l'entraina hors du train. Hayato aurait voulu lui courir après, lui dire... Oh, pourquoi pas?

Il se précipita à la fenêtre.

-Bonne chance! hurla-t-il en se penchant à l'extérieur.

Morgane se retourna, agita la main dans sa direction. Le train repartait déjà.

Hayato se laissa retomber sur son siège.

Il était de nouveau seul.

Abandonné.

Tout la tension retomba d'un coup. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux spontanément, sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

Il pleurait pour Valente, le gracieux jeune homme à l'avenir sombre. Pour Axel, qui avait sacrifié sa liberté et peut-être sa vie dans un coup de folie. Pour Tenshi, dont il ne connaissait pourtant pas l'histoire. Pour Morgane, infiniment solitaire. Pour tous les autres, ceux qu'il ne reverrait jamais, et dont le futur était plus que flou. Pour lui, qui se trouvait de nouveau seul.

Sanglotant sur son siège, affaibli par la tristesse et la fatigue de ces derniers jours, il finit par s'assoupir, la tête contre la vitre.

* * *

Et, quelques secondes avant de tomber dans le sommeil, une idée, une décision naquit dans son esprit brumeux.

Il ne pleurerait plus. Plus jamais. Ce n'était pas la peine, et ça ne changerait rien.

Il ne pleurerait plus pour personne.

* * *

Nihihihihi.

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous explorerons Genova (en français, c'est Gênes), nous regarderons le journal télévisé, et nous apprendrons tous ensemble comment se faire des amis en utilisant le tact et la diplomatie.

Vous savez, j'ai remarqué que pas mal de personnages non-canon que les auteurs introduisaient dans leurs fics étaient très (très très) mal reçus... Bon, de toute façon vu l'histoire, je n'avais pas trop le choix, et puis, même si les premières reviews avaient incendié Axel et Valente, ça ne m'aurait pas empêché de les garder (enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui XD) mais je dois vous avouer un truc. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, j'avais un peu peur qu'ils se fassent détester.

Bref, c'était l'histoire de Valente et d'Axel. Rassurez-vous, elle n'est pas terminée.

Une review, s'il vous plaît?


	5. Terminus

Cinquième chapitre. Pour vous donner une idée du décalage entre le moment où j'écris et celui où je publie, je viens juste de publier mon premier là.

Bref. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié depuis longtemps, mais l'accès WiFi dans ma cité U est assez... Fictif, en fait. Et pour ne rien enlever, j'avais paumé mon pass fanfiction.

Je m'amenderai. Promis.

bon, je viens de re-re-relire mon chapitre et... LE voilà.

Disclaimer machin.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Terminus**

"Genova, terminus du train. Veuillez prendre garde à ne pas oublier..."

Hayato émergeait doucement. Groogy, il jeta un œil autour de lui.

Les quelques passagers qui étaient monté depuis qu'il s'était endormi se dirigeaient vers la sortie sans un regard vers lui, comme autant de zombies particulièrement mornes. Il en arrêta un en attrapant sa manche.

-Eh, monsieur. Il est quelle heure?

L'homme posa un regard vide sur lui.

-Dix-neuf heures. Tu as manqué ton arrêt?

Hayato, encore dans les vapes, eut besoin de quelques secondes pour analyser la question et secoua négativement la tête. Une fois l'homme parti, et le wagon vide de nouveau, il étira ses bras ankylosés. Il trouvait surprenant de ne pas avoir été contrôlé pendant le voyage, mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Bien. Il avait une ville à explorer. Tant pis pour les conseils de Morgane.

* * *

De ses leçons de géographie, il se souvenait que Genova était le premier port d'Italie, deuxième de la Méditerranée, bla, bla. Ce qui impliquait la présence de la mer. Évidemment.

Il était donc assis sur une jetée, et dévorait des yeux la mer. Le soleil se couchait, et le ciel se parait de rouge, d'orange, de noir, les nuages, de violet; la mer, d'un bleu royal, s'étendait face à lui, brodée d'écume aux reflets irisés, et le vent salé lui fouettait le visage. Il se souvenait que sa mère, une fois, l'avait emmené voir un coucher de soleil semblable à celui-ci, qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble sans une parole, avant de devoir repartir au manoir où elle l'avait abandonné à son père, une fois encore. C'était si loin! Il repensait à Valente, Axel, Morgane et tous les autres, mais il se sentait moins seul. Peu à peu, l'astre vint s'écraser sur l'horizon, l'eau devenant foncée, sanglante. Le port n'apparaissait plus que par ombres chinoises, dentelle de mâts et de cordages sur le tableau du ciel. Le soleil finit par disparaître, happé par la mer.

* * *

Hayato avait trouvé refuge dans un petit bar coincé entre deux rues. Il était assis au comptoir, un sandwich dans les mains, les yeux rivés sur la petite télé qui diffusait le journal du soir.

-Vous pouvez monter un peu le son, s'il vous plaît?

Le barman lui jeta un regard méfiant. Il n'avait pas coutume d'accueillir des enfants aussi jeunes à une telle heure. Quelqu'un de plus scrupuleux que lui l'aurait déjà jeté dehors, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, le gamin, plutôt que de faire profil bas, ne camouflait pas son statut de gosse des rues, et parlait avec assurance.

Il attrapa tout de même la télécommande et monta le son.

"... Attentat ce matin à Perugia, un jeune sans domicile fixe..." Commença la présentatrice, avant que sa voix ne soit interrompue par un grésillement. Le barman donna un coup sur le côté de l'appareil "... liciers morts, quatre blessés. Quand au jeune homme, il a été conduit à l'hôpital et ses jours ne sont plus en danger..." Nouveau grésillement. "... Raisons de son geste sont encore inconnues"

Un portrait d'Axel, filmé par une caméra de surveillance, fut affiché à l'écran. Il était presque méconnaissable, les traits tirés par le désespoir et la rage. Bien loin de l'adolescent rieur et avenant qu'il avait connu... Mais au moins, il était en vie. Un nœud invisible se défit dans ses entrailles.

"En outre, la police recherche pour les interroger les deux personnes qui accompagnaient le jeune Axel Galluccio. Une adolescente d'environ seize ans, ainsi qu'un..." Lorsque la phrase s'acheva dans un grésillement. Hayato en soupira de soulagement. "... onze ans."

... Onze ans? Wow, c'était un peu exagéré. Hayato, curieux, se dirigea vers les toilettes du bar, sous l'œil toujours vigilant du patron, et fit une rapide toilette.

Son reflet dans le miroir, plus large que celui du train, lui confirma ce que lui avait fait comprendre la journaliste. Son torse mince, qui ces derniers mois avait déjà perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance s'achevait sur des hanches étroites qui avaient quelques chose de féminin. Il était légèrement plus grand que la moyenne de son age, et des muscles fins se dessinaient sous sa peau pâle. On voyait un peu ses côtes, aussi. Son visage était fin et neutre, mais une lueur farouche brillait dans ses yeux. Une lueur qu'il avait vu chez Valente, chez Axel et chez Morgane. La lueur de quelqu'un qui sait que la vie n'est pas un cadeau, mais qui compte survivre parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Une lueur qui n'avait rien rien d'enfantine.

Il eut un sourire satisfait.

Il remit son T-shirt bleu et en enroula les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Puis, en sortant de son col la clé de Shamal comme un porte-bonheur, il sortit des toilettes d'un pas aussi décidé que possible.

-Il est vingt-deux heures, on va bientôt fermer, dit le patron, s'adressant à lui ainsi qu'aux quelques hommes présents, ivres pour la plupart.

-Ouaiiiis pas de problème mon pote, répondit l'un d'eux, visiblement déjà bien entamé. Encore cinq minutes!

-Non, les gars, sérieusement, m'obligez pas à vous foutre dehors.

-Et le gosse, lui, il se tire pas?

Le patron se tourna vers Hayato.

-Dégage, j'ai déjà assez de boulets à gérer comme ça.

Le garçon le salua rapidement et partit en trottinant -le barman n'avait pas pensé à lui faire payer son sandwich avant de le chasser.

Vingt-deux heures dans une ville presque inconnue. Où dormirait-il? Il avisa un petit square dont il escalada les grilles. Au fond, n'était-ce pas le rêve de tout gamin de dormir allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, à la belle étoile, au moins une fois dans sa vie? Il n'en était qu'à moitié convaincu. D'autant que l'herbe fraîche se révéla très vite être rêche et gratter comme du velcro. Il se rabattit sur un banc où il ne dormit que d'un sommeil agité, troublé par de multiples chutes -pourquoi fallait-il que les bancs de Genova soient si étroits?

* * *

Il n'était pas du tout reposé lorsqu'il se réveilla. La nuit était encore noire, mais il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque chose de mouillé. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il pleuvait.

Il se redressa, manquant de glisser une fois de plus du banc trempé par la pluie, et lâcha un juron sonore.

* * *

Abrité sous un porche, il attendit patiemment que quelque chose se passe. Il ne pourrait pas dormir sur des bancs indéfiniment, si? Ce n'était pas ça, sa vie! Il lui fallait trouver un refuge, un but. Et vite.

Comme il n'avait pas eu à payer ses consommations de la veille, il lui restait toujours un peu d'argent. Il lui faudrait un autre café où passer la soirée -à moins de trouver des clochards avec qui passer la nuit.

Lorsque la pluie cessa, il partit en quête de nourriture, vola une pomme et un pain sur les étals d'un marché avant de retourner s'assoir sur son banc.

Il essaya de récupérer un peu de sommeil. En vain. Il était si fatigué...

* * *

Il passa sa soirée dans un autre café. Le café en lui-même l'indifférait; il espérait avoir des nouvelles d'Axel par le journal, mais fut déçu. Les quelques SDF qui l'abordèrent finirent par se prendre d'affection pour lui, et lorsqu'il demanda si ils connaissaient un endroit où passer la nuit, tranquillement et surtout à l'abri, il fut accueilli par des rires débonnaires. Ouais, on lui montrerait les bons endroit pour dormir dans cette ville. Tu veux pas une bière, gamin? Non, t'es sûr? Aller, tu sais pas ce que tu rate. Le nuit précédente a été chaude, malgré la pluie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que la prochaine le sera!

Hayato se méfiait. Un type lui proposa de l'héberger chez lui, il disait avoir une vraie maison, mais il déclina. Au moins, dans la rue, il aurait toujours une issue possible. Il serait toujours temps de changer d'avis plus tard.

Il suivit un jeune homme qui lui semblait être le moins ivre, et ils finirent tout les deux sous un pont. Un empilement de cartons, un réchaud à gaz, et quelques endormis les y attendaient. Il offrit à Hayato un morceau de couverture; il commença par refuser, puis, lorsque la température baissa d'un coup aux environs de minuit, revint sur sa décision.

* * *

-Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas installé dans un immeuble abandonné?

Hayato, épuisé, semblait plus mort que vif. Une tasse de thé de mauvaise qualité, mais chaud, entre les mains, une couverture autour des épaules, il essayait désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts. Si il avait dû faire un classement des pires nuits qu'il avait passé dans sa vie, celle-ci serait arrivée en très bonne position. Il avait fait froid, son voisin puait l'alcool et bougeait partout, et il avait eu peur de chaque passant se profilant au loin dans la rue. Il repensait aux quatre murs rassurant du squatt, au canapé qu'on l'avait laissé prendre là-bas, et qui lui servait de lit presque confortable. Aux soirs de tristesse où Valente l'accueillait sur le sommier grinçant qui lui servait de couchette, et, avec Axel, fabriquait une cabane avec leurs couvertures. Amanda les y rejoignait parfois, et ils passaient la nuit serrés les uns contre les autres à se raconter des histoires.

En face de lui, le type haussa les épaules.

Hayato soupira.

Si il passait encore une nuit ici, il allait mourir de fatigue.

Toute la journée, Hayato eut l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton. Il n'eut pas la volonté de piquer quelque chose sur les étals, et ne mangea rien. Lorsque le soir arriva, il était de nouveau assis sur le port. Merde, où étaient ses espoirs, sa détermination? Il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait même pas passer la nuit! C'était pitoyable. Qu'aurait pensé Morgane en le voyant ainsi? Rien. Elle lui avait déjà démontré qu'elle en avait pas grand chose à foutre de lui. Qu'auraient pensé Axel ou Valente? Le premier s'en serait voulu à mort de l'avoir abandonné, et le second lui aurait adressé un sourire d'encouragement, tranquille.

Avec un soupir, il se releva -le corps humain était une machine étonnante. Après deux nuits presque blanches et une carence en nourriture, il arrivait encore à marcher alors que son propriétaire lui-même n'aurait pas parié cher là dessus.

-Eh, dis, gamin, t'aurais pas dix euros?

Hayato se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'aborder. Un adolescent appuyé sur un mur, sûr de lui, entouré de ses amis qui sentaient la testostérone à trente mètres. Quel age? Quinze, seize ans?

Pitoyable.

La soirée commençait bien.

Bon. Il était pas en état de se battre, et même en pleine forme, ses chances de vaincre ces types auraient été infimes. Il décida de faire profil bas. et de continuer à marcher. Mauvaise pioche. Le type et se bande le suivirent.

-Eh, t'as pas dix euros? Oh, p'tit con, tu nous as pas entendu te parler?

Diplomatie, Hayato. Diplomatie.

-Et toi, tu m'as pas vu t'ignorer, blaireau?

... Encore raté.

Le type s'arrêta une seconde, interloqué. Puis un franc sourire fendit son visage.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il a de la répartie, ce gosse!

Il se planta devant lui, le visage à sa hauteur. Inconsciemment, Hayato se colla au mur derrière lui, comme pour essayer d'y disparaitre.

-Eh alors, t'as pas un peu de fric à me prêter?

-T'as rien d'autre à foutre de ta vie que racketter des gosses? Répondit Hayato avec mépris.

Le type ricana.

-C'est bien ce qu'on pensait, en fait. T'es à la rue, c'est ça?

-Ouais. ça te pose un problème, connard?

-Jsais pas... J'aime pas trop les parasites, moi... Tous des voleurs et des putes.

Hayato eut un sourire dur. Et puis il balança son poing dans la figure du type.

* * *

Il fallut environ une demi-seconde pour que la bagarre tourne en la défaveur d'Hayato.

Après s'être fait frapper, le type recula, surpris. Puis il eut un sourire cruel et il saisit sa tête pour l'écraser contre le mur. Hayato cria brièvement, sonné par le choc. Il tenta de s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber, mais le type le projeta au sol d'une gifle. Il essaya de se recroqueviller pour se protéger, mais un coup de pied vicieux traversa la barrière de ses bras et vint s'écraser sur ses côtes. Il se mordit les lèvres le plus possible pour ne pas hurler. Il n'arriverait pas à se relever... Le choc sur sa tête envoyait des ondes de douleur dans tout son corps, qui entraient en résonance avec ses côtes. Il sentait viscéralement l'évanouissement arriver, aidé par la fatigue. Chaque muscle tendu par l'appréhension et la douleur, il attendit le passage à tabac... Qui ne vint pas.

-Pas drôle, fit le type. Aller, on se casse, les gars.

Il l'entendit lui cracher dessus. Puis leurs pas qui s'éloignaient.

Puis il n'entendit plus rien.

* * *

Euh.

Voilà ^^


End file.
